Video displays such as TV displays may allow users to define picture contrast and also may provide for automatic contrast improvement. As understood herein, such automatic contrast improvement preferably does not entail over-complicated processing, given that many display processors have limited processing capacity. As also understood herein however, improved automatic contrast control may be achieved by leveraging information that many if not most display systems such as TVs have available.